


Don't Starve Me Of Your Heart

by AngelFlower



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd person, Cute, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Don't Starve x Reader Scenarios and HeadCanons





	1. Hugs!?

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload, I unpublished/deleted all my work on here but I've decided to put it back up.

Wilson (The Gentleman Scientist):

(Y/n) was happy, Wilson had built them a hat, yeah, a kinda worthless item, but they loved it.

They got so happy, they latched onto Wilson, like an alien parasite, wishing to never let go.

He didn't quiet know what to do, so, he, being the gentleman he was, gentle patted there head, awkwardly.

\---

Willow (The Firestarter):

(Y/n) was watching a fire that Willow had started. The light of the fire flickered, orange and yellow, filled the skies.

The fire was started, due to a monster trying to kill them.

(Y/n) stood next to Willow, they put a hand on her should, Willow stared at them.

They turned her to face them, they then slammed Willow into them, yeah, hugs weren't (y/n) things, but they wanted to thank her.

Willow smiled, faintly and hugged back, albeit awkwardly, but still full of affection, for her friend.

\---

Wolfgang (The Strongman):

Wolfgang always hugged them, him being the big Teddy bear he is. Always wishing to show his friend affection.

(Y/n) returned his hug, less enthusiast, but still returned.

\---

Wendy (The Bereaved):

Wendy was lost, in a thick white fog, clouding the skies. The fog was only broken, by a figure, the figure of (y/n), her friend.

Out of happiness, and gratitude, Wendy hooked her arms around there neck, causing them to loose balance and fall.

(Y/n) with more enthusiasm, hugged her back, tears welling there eyes, from the fear of being lost forever.

\---

WX-78 (The Soulless Automaton)

(Y/n) knew that hugging him would make him uncomfortable, and being the little shit they were, they wrapped there arms around him.

Walking up behind him, they latched into him, WX-78, slapped the meatling away.

Causing (y/n) to be rather sad, but also happy, they made WX-78 and at them, causing pain and awkwardness was (y/n) goal in life.

\---

Wickerbottom (The Librarian):

Wickerbottom read (y/n) a book to lull them to sleep, once they fell to sleep, Wickerbottom laid down, staring at the sky.

Once (y/n) had woke up, they saw Wickerbottom sitting by there campfire, which was almost out.

They stood up, stretching there arms, they walked over to her, hugging the old woman.

Wickerbottom returned the hug, happily.

\---

Woodie (The Lumberjack):

All the hugs...kinda

He only hugs (y/n) I'm human form, and maybe a bit in beaver form.

\---

Wes (The Silent):

(Y/n) wondered if Wes could talk, they didn't know how to find out.

So, they thought maybe hugging Wes could make him talk or something. 

So, they snuck up behind him, and jumped on, causing Wes to freak out and land on his back.

Crushing poor (y/n).

Well, safe to say, Wes does not talk.

\---

Maxwell (The Puppet Master):

Excited that they, (y/n), had got a fire to start, (y/n) hugged Maxwell, there partner.

He smirked, and said something along the lines of 'of course they'd hug me, I am Maxwell after all'.

Causing them to instantly let go.

\---

Wigfrid (The Performance Artist):

As a warrior, Wigfrid never hugs.

But~ she'll except a hug from (y/n), who had wrapped there arms around her, due to getting saved from a tallbird by Wigfrid.

The redhead blushed and hugged back.

\---

Webber (The Indigestible):

Poor Webber was crying, the spiders didn't want to hang out with him, not to mention the terrible rain, that poured from the sky, as if to signify his sadness.

(Y/n) feeling sad for him, walked up behind him and wrapped there arms around the spider boy's body.

Wrapping him in a warmth. He gasped, shocked, that them, (y/n), would hug him.

The spider boy's face out up, under all the spider fur, blushing at the contact.

But, non-the-less, happily excepted the hug, a smile dawning his face.

\---

Winona (The Handywoman):

All hugs!

She had built (y/n) a science machine, they wrapped there arms around her.

Winona happily hugged them back, smiling lighting up her face.

\---

Walani (The Unperturbable):

(Y/n) had almost drowned, getting knocked off there boat.

Luckily Walani was there to save them, she swooped in, grabbing them.

(Y/n) Latched on to her like an alien facehugger, never wanting to let go.

Walani had to pull them off, and almost resorted to stabbing them, but luckily they let go before that could happen.

\---

Warly (The Culinarian):

He had cooked some amazing food for (y/n), out of gratitude they hooked there arms around him and hugged.

He just pushed them away, gently.

\---

Wilbur (The Monkey King):

He always hugs them, never lets go.

\---

Woodlegs (The Pirate Captain):

Only hugs when treasure is found.


	2. You're There Sibling (HC)

Wilson (The Gentleman Scientist):

\- Being the 'dumb' one.

\- Even if you have above average intelligence, he still makes you feel dumb.

\- But he's still a good brother.

\- Working a minimum wage job.

\- Complaining to him about said minimum wage job.

\- Saying you should become a scientist.

\- Feeling insecure about being dumb.

\- Him reassuring you that you smart.

\- Or... At least average.

\- He's not the best at making someone feel better.

\- But you love him.

\---

Willow (The Firestarter):

\- Bonding over burning down houses.

\- Watching fire like TV.

\- Scaring the hell out of people.

\- You know, cause two pyromaniacs are not the most soothing things.

\- Her threatening everyone you date.

\- Potentially burning them as well.

\- You always end up forgiving her though.

\---

Wolfgang (The Strongman):

\- Being weak compared to him.

\- Him be adamant about making you a Strong(wo)man.

\- Can't count how many times you've dropped a dumbbell or any thing really.

\- You're pretty weak.

\- Or you're incredibly strong.

\- Working out is always him bench pressing like a 1,000 pounds. (well you think so anyway)

\- And you lifting 1 pound weights.

\- Eventually you become just as strong.

\- Bonding over work outs.

\- Bone crushing hugs.

\---

Wendy (The Bereaved):

\- Talking to Abigail together.

\- Picking flowers for her grave.

\- Creeping people out.

\- Its an accident though.

\- I Swear! It's an accident!

\- Reading her fairytales.

\- Her also reading you fairytales.

\- Being the best of friends.

\- And the best of siblings.

\---

WX-78 (The Soulless Automaton):

\- ' Bonding ' over hating the Fleshlings.

\- " I hate those fleshy humans, so you agree, brother? "

\- " Yes "

\- Both emotionless

\- And soulless 

\- Not being a picky eater.

\- Both complaining about rain.

\- Making fun of humans.

\- Complaining about the Fleshlings.

\---

Wickerbottom (The Librarian):

\- Bonding over books.

\- Complaining about youngsters.

\- Never being able to sleep.

\- When you were younger she read you fairytales.

\- You both still do it though, for nostalgia.

\- Her favorite being Hansel and Gretel.

\- Your's being Snow White.

\- You both use to dress up as your favorite book characters.

\- Reminiscing of old times.

\---

Woodie (The Lumberjack):

\- Also being a WereBeaver.

\- And a lumberjack.

\- Spending every winter together.

\- Birthday presents are always new axes.

\- Him being a great brother.

\- Contest to see who can chop a tree down faster.

\---

Wes (The Silent):

\- Both being mimes.

\- Wearing matching clothes and makeup.

\- Seeing who can mime better.

\- Having conversations with your hands.

\- Confusing people.

\- They get really weirded out, and you both think that's hilarious.

\- Basically having your own language with your hands.

\---

Maxwell (The Puppet Master):

\- Being the older sibling.

\- Making fun of him.

\- Telling him to stop being a dick.

\- Him complaining about you.

\- You complaining about him.

\- Hating each other, with a passion.

\---

Wigfrid (The Performance Artist):

\- Being an actor (or actress) as well.

\- Not as serious though.

\- Saying that, maybe, just maybe, she shouldn't go into a dangerous place, just for a performance.

\- You go with her.

\- Always feeling a need to protect each other.

\- But, you guys aren't the best at it.

\- But, you both still try.

\---

Webber (The Indigestible):

\- You being the oldest.

\- Treating him like a baby.

\- Fawning over how cute he is.

\- Embarrassing him.

\- Like all the time!

\- But, you make up for it.

\- Beating up ANYONE who is mean to your baby brother.

\- Always making him feel better, when he's down.

\---

Winona (The Handywoman):

\- Having battles, to see who can fix something faster.

\- Her always winning.

\- But, she's the best at making you feel better.

\- Ice cream (unless you don't like that of so thing)

\- Buying you your favorite food.

\- She best sister,

\- EVER!!!!!

\---

Walani (The Unperturbable):

\- You guys literally do like nothing.

\- But, you do nothing together.

\---

Warly (The Culinarian):

\- Criticising his food, just to be a dick.

\- Him criticising your food.

\- You're also a chef.

\- Being rivals.

\- But, your still the best of siblings.

\---

Wilbur (The Monkey King):

\- Being the monkey queen.

\- Cleaning each other of bugs.

\---

Woodlegs (The Pirate Captain):

\- Being a Captain of a rival ship.

\- Constantly fighting over who's ship is better.

\- Now you think that's only when you were kids,

\- But, it still like that.

\- Even when you, like 57.

\- But, it's all in good fun.


End file.
